


don't let me go (hold me in your beating heart)

by VolxdoSioda



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Crossdressing, Gen, Pre-Slash, beginning of relationship, jokes about Mama Iggy and Daddio are a go, use of both 'she' and 'he' pronouns for Noctis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 15:04:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17830856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VolxdoSioda/pseuds/VolxdoSioda
Summary: Sometimes, when the pressure gets to be a bit too much, Noctis slips into the safety of the city in a second skin. There's freedom in the dresses and the skirts, the quiet walks where he doesn't need to be a Prince, just a person.And then, while shopping for a dress for Iris, Gladio finds him.And everything changes.





	don't let me go (hold me in your beating heart)

Noctis sighs at the sensation of the pleated skirt settling around his legs; at long last, after damn nearly two months of being locked up at the Citadel in the wake of an assassination attempt on both his and his father's lives, he's been given the green light. They're as safe as they're going to get, which means its back to coming and going as he pleases.

Which means a celebratory stroll through Insomnia incognito.

Nobody knows this aspect of the Prince of Lucis, that he dresses like a woman, wearing beautiful long skirts or dresses as it suits him, pins a wig of darkest black to his own hair, braided or tied back as appropriate, or even once in a bun, lightly smears lipstick and eye-shadow across his face to further disguise himself,  and then slides out among the crowds of Insomnia. Out here, in his second skin, he is as free as a bird. There is no Prince here, just another lovely young woman walking around, gazing at the displays and minding her own business.

He doesn't know what Ignis' opinion of this would be, if he would have one, if he would demand Noctis  _cease the nonsense_ and return to his proper gender. He imagines Gladio would tilt his head, scowl a little and order him  _quit wasting your time playing dress-up already, you've got bigger things to worry about._ Prompto he knows would be embarrassed, and blush, although offer to walk with him if he wanted to.

But he doesn't worry about any of that as he walks along the crowds, smiling as he goes, humming a quiet tune under his breath. Iris mentioned to him last week she needs an actual proper dress, and so today Noctis goes looking for one.

 _The Ribbon_ is an exclusive little clothing shop on the corner of the mall, tucked away by trees and gardens. He flashes his card at the guard at the door, who politely nods and holds the door open for him. He smiles, enjoying the sensation of silk sliding against shaved legs as he walks. As soon as he steps inside, there is a cheerful young woman there greeting him. "Good day Miss Accoleia, welcome back!"

"Thank you, Penelope. How are the selections as of late?"

"We just got our winter line-up in, although we do have a few autumn gowns left over, if that's what you're looking at."

He tries to think of Iris in autumn colors, and shakes his head. "I'm afraid not. I'm looking for a gown that will match a friend of mine - her namesake is the Iris flower."

"Oh! Then, if you'd allow me to make a recommendation?"

Which is how he finds himself swept away towards a line of beautiful purple dresses, each designed so elegantly that it takes his breath away. The ladies are all eager to share what they know, and soon he finds himself wrapped in a debate about two dresses in particular - one that looks like the starlit twilight all the way down, and the other that starts as a faded lavender, and transitions into a darker violet. 

Wrapped up as he is, he barely hears the door open, Penelope greet her new customer. He doesn't hear the footsteps coming towards him.

But he  _does_ feel a familiar hand settle onto his back, a voice in his ears. "So this is where you snuck off to, Princess."

His heart stops in his chest. Noctis carefully keeps any emotion off his face, turning his head just enough to meet Gladio's eyes with one of his own. Gladio's got a mask of his own up, so Noctis can't read him. Can't tell if this is about to blow up in the most spectacular of ways, or if Gladio's going to wait until they're in the car.

Still. He's using  _Princess -_ so maybe he's not completely fixing to destroy Noctis' little illusion.

"Ah, Mr. Amicitia, you know Lady Florius?"

Gladio's eyebrow ticks up in a slow movement that means he's amused. "Yeah, I know her. We flower-people stick together. She knows my sister."

"Ah yes, Accoleia was just fetching a dress for your darling sister."

Gladio's eyes twinkle. "She suckered you, didn't she?"

Noctis turns his face away. "Suckered is such a strong word," he says, making sure to keep his voice pitched just slightly. It isn't hard to regulate his voice. "She asked for a dress. What did you expect me to do, ignore her?"

"Dad just  _got_ her a new dress," Gladio says, and he's grinning now. "So yeah, you got conned."

Noctis sniffs. "Well, we're already  _here._ I might as well play it out. Now, which one?"

His heart is still hammering in his chest - just how far will Gladiolus allow this to go? He isn't acting like he's angry, not with his hand still on Noctis' back, thumb stroking up and down his spine like it is. It feels more like he's trying to get Noctis to relax.

Gladio hums, looking at the two left, and nods towards the one that looks like stars. "That one. She'll go crazy for it."

"Excellent." 

He pays for the gift, and thanks them as they wrap it. Gladio remains beside him, and nods to the ladies behind the counter as they turn to leave. They stay quiet as they step outside the shop - Noctis can see the Star parked nearby, and the shadow in the driver's seat is probably Ignis.

He closes his eyes, counts to ten. "So," he says, letting his voice drop again. "How'd you find out?"

"Wait until we're inside," Gladio says, and nudges him towards the vehicle. "And relax, Princess."

The title is... somewhat reassuring. But he waits until he's in the car, heart still feeling like it's going to break his ribs with the force of its beat, and Gladio's in the seat across from him before finally asking the question again.

"Okay, so. What gave it up?"

"You walk a very certain way, Highness," Ignis says, folding his glasses up and tucking them in the front of his shirt. His hair is down, and he looks tired. "There have been no rumors of any woman walking like that until just recently. It was not a difficult clue."

"Plus," Gladio steps in, still calm. "You tend to haunt these parts, Noct. We figured if it wasn't here, we'd find you somewhere in the mall proper, or over at Prom's."

His cheeks burn. "So basically you're telling me I was entirely unsubtle."

"Didn't say that." Gladio scratches the stubble on his jaw. "You're slippery when you want to be. Even looking like that."

He blinks. Repeats Gladio's words in his head. "What's that supposed to mean? I know I don't have Ignis' taste for fashion--"

Ignis huffs out, running a hand over his eyes again. "Darling," he says, and his accent is thick. When he looks at Noctis again, his eyes are burning in a way Noctis has never seen before. "Do you really think you've been left unguarded for any length of time during these trips of yours? You think we did not  _see?"_

His throat is constricting with incoming panic. Gladio reaches out before he can get there and rubs a shoulder. "Breathe, kid," he orders. "We ain't gonna hurt you. You're happy, right?"

"Yes."

"Okay then. You're safe, you're happy. Keep that in mind."

"We have known about your curiosity since day one. And given you have not been using that curiosity to harm anyone or get yourself into trouble, we have been fine with stepping back and letting you go about your business as much we could. We let you keep your secrets to yourself."

"Until today," Noctis says. "Why the change?"

Gladio grimaces. "Iris went bragging to some of her girlfriends at school about this 'lady of the family' that was going to buy her a dress for the upcoming party. And now we've got noses poking around where noses don't need to be. You see where I'm going with this?"

Noctis draws in a breath. "If it gets out that the heir of Lucis is a male dressing up like a girl, it would mean trouble for dad's reputation."

"Not just him," Ignis says softly. "Yours too."

Noctis waves him away. "They can say what they want about me. I don't--"

Ignis slams a fist on the wheel. "Absolutely not!"

"Ignis?" Noctis jerks, stunned. "Wh--"

Ignis whirls around, their faces inches apart, and Noctis swallows hard.

"You are a person of  _pedigree,_ Highness. Man or woman, dresses or pants  _that will never change._ And you  _must_ learn to accept that and act accordingly! You must!"

"Accoleia Florius."

Ignis turns his head. "What?"

Gladio tilts his head towards Noctis. "His name."

Ignis' face goes pale. His mouth opens, shuts, and he leans back, pressing fingers to his temples. "You...you didn't. Noctis."

Noctis can feel his face burn; Gladio's shit-eating grin isn't helping. "I thought it was a good name," he mumbles, tugging at his skirt. "Ironic, even."

 _"Penny flower,"_ Ignis moans like a man whose heart has been completely and utterly broken.  _"_ You named yourself  _penny flower!_ "

"Well yeah. I'm a royal. And I'm named after the night sky. Why not call myself something the exact opposite?"

Ignis' only response is to moan again, and Gladio reaches over to pat him on the back. "There there," he says, but there's no actual calming motion to the gesture. Just amusement. "I'm sure your daughter will let you drag her around and properly primp and polish her as a fitting punishment for breaking her mother's heart." He looks over at Noctis. "Won't you?"

Noctis nods. "S-sure! Um. Just say when?"

"When," Ignis snarls, pushing himself up with new strength, shoving his glasses back on his face and turning the key in the ignition. "We are going down to  _Premium Platinum_ right now and  _fixing this."_

"Oh. Uh. Right now, right now?"

"Yes. And Noctis, one last thing."

"Uh, yeah?!" He sits upright. Over the driver's mirror, Ignis meets his eyes, green gaze still burning like a live fire.

"Pink is not your color. Stop wearing it."

It takes Noctis a second to realize he's refering to his choice in lipstick. Then his face burns. "W-why have  you been staring at my lips?"

Ignis meets his gaze again, and this time. Says nothing.

He doesn't have to.

Not when the silence and the sudden  _heat_ speak for itself.

"...Oh." Noctis says softly, face burning and chest alive with something new. "Okay then. No more pink."

The drive the rest of the way is quiet, and when Noctis moves to get out, Ignis opens his door and keeps one hand on his hip as they walk, Gladio, one of his own pressed to Noctis' shoulder.

They call him "Leia" or "Princess", and Ignis snarls at half a dozen people about color and fabrics as they fight to dress him, Gladio taking turns snickering and helping Noctis slide into hip-hugging skirts and downy dresses that make him feel like a bird. Noctis for his part keeps his gaze down, because he's  _aware_ now, of something that has perhaps always been there, even before this moment, and it makes him feel off-balance. Every touch of Gladio or Ignis' hands on his body feels like a jolt of electricity, every look a flame ready to sear.

He is so out of his depth it isn't funny, but he's also never felt so ready to drown before in his life.

At the end of it all, they trek home with half a dozen new dresses, including some night gowns and under skirts, leggings and stockings. There's even a garter, which. Noctis isn't sure how to feel about, but he feels  _comfortable._

He falls asleep on the ride back, lulled down by Gladio's hand threading through his hair, and the quiet humming Ignis is doing. He doesn't stir even when they arrive home, and Gladio throws a jacket around him, holding him close as they walk to his rooms.

Ignis removes his makeup as he sleeps, carefully slides the dress off and gets him into a night shirt and pants, and at the end of it all, both men press kisses to his forehead.

"Good night darling."

"Sleep well Princess."

In the morning, it will be back to being Prince Noctis again, but for now, they have this. Gladio and Ignis and he. 

Safe and happy.


End file.
